


Game On

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bolo-ball, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Nothing says fun like bolo-ball.





	Game On

Jaro stood in the center of the landing bay, hands resting on his hips as he looked back and forth between the two teams. "Alright! Rules are so simple that even a drunk Weequay can figure them out!" Jaro barks out as he looked towards the rookies, since everybody else already knew the rules. "Single points are awarded at each goal! And since our medics are bored, full physical contact. What I won't tolerate is any cheating.".

"Yeah, yeah. No cheating and kick some  _shebs_ so Knockout isn't driven insane by Voss's riddles." Legate says as he waved his hand in dismissal, he was the captain of the Wild Stars team, as they had idiotically called themselves. "Lets play already!".

Jaro smiled slightly, looking towards the admiral. "A word from our sponsor, Admiral Varr!" Jaro responds, just to spite the kid. The old Corellian let out a fond chuckle as he joined Jaro.

"Eight points to whoever takes out an infiltration expert on the enemy team first. They cannot take each other out. Rory, swap out with Chaos. Naast, swap out with Cory." Varr states with a slight grin as both teams -- minus Reaper who simply shrugged-- blanched while the two infiltration experts grinned at each other evilly.  _Uh-oh._ They swapped out with Rory and Naast, only wearing bits and pieces of their armor over the black under armor.

Jaro and Varr backed out of the makeshift court. "Lets get started!" Jaro exclaims with a feral grin.

Ewok Warriors vs Wild Stars, he caught Cipher already starting to get the betting pools going. This was going to be one heck of a bolo-ball match! He was betting on Chaos and Cory, which was only fair since he wasn't actually picking sides.

"You're evil." Jaro mumbles under his breath which caused Varr to chuckle. Corellians were a crafty bunch.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Originally part of Clone Appreciation week. But I added a bit to it here.


End file.
